The Last Five Years
by acoldsummernight
Summary: What happened to Artie and Tina during the five year leap and how did they have rekindled their romance? Takes place before (6x08) A Wedding and until (6x13) Dreams Come True.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Haaaaii my loves! I can't believe that Artie and Tina is effin endgame! Omfg. ugh. hahaha They're so perfect, I wanna cry. Their reunion was definitely worth the wait. Ugh. FIVE FREAKIN YEARS! But hell yeah Tartie is endgame! hahaha Sorry, I just have a lot of emotions when it comes to Tartie. lolz. And since I've been having a lot of feels lately, i decided to write something. hehehe. I hope y'all will like it. hehehe Love you, guys. :3

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee, Artie and Tina would've probably reunited 5 seasons ago. But hey, it's better late than never. Team Tartie all the way! :)))

* * *

It was already the break of dawn. Rays of sun started to enter the spaces through my window. Things were hectic in film school, as always, and I was pulling my last all-nighter for my midterms. Crumpled papers, cans of Red Bull, and cups of coffee have been scattered all over my room. Lord knows how much caffeine is running through my veins right now. One last film to edit, and I could finally focus on planning Brittany and Santana's wedding. All I have to do is submit this to my professor, and I can finally relax and unwind. All these stress from all the schoolwork while planning the wedding on the side is driving me insane. I could really use a breather right now. Good thing that Kurt and Tina volunteered to help me with the wedding planning or else, I would've probably been a mad man by now.

"Aaand 100%! BAM! I am officially done! Whoop whoop!" I raised my hands in the air and did my mini victory dance. I was thinking of staying up until my class but then my eyes were getting heavier by the minute. I looked at the time and luckily I still have a few more hours to spare.

And after a very long day in school, I immediately went back to my dorm room to finally unwind and get my much deserved sleep. I've been so sleep deprived lately; my classmates already call me zombie bot. After getting a quick shower, I brewed myself some chamomile tea to calm my nerves. Oh, the little pleasures in life. Just lying on your bed, relaxing while listening to your favourite album and...just...drifting...off...to...sleep...

***BUUUUUZZZZ***

I was already half-asleep when my phone rang. "Uh, h-hello?"

"ARTIEEEEE!" A high pitched voice said on the other line.

"Tina, ugh, please don't scream. I've had a long day." I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled, "Well I just called to ask you if you already prepared the checklist for the wedding? Cause you know, we don't have much time left to buy stuff..."

"Oh, right! Ugh." How could I forget? We only have two weeks left to prepare for the wedding and before that we'll all meet up at Lima next week before heading to Indiana for the big day. Thank god that I won't have to deal any schoolwork for the meantime and I can finally focus on the wedding now.

"Wait, does that 'ugh' mean that you haven't done the checklist yet?" She inquired.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I've been so busy with school lately. It's midterm season that's why I'm cramming up my requirements. But I'm already done with everything now. I can finally focus on the wedding planning."

"Aww, poor Artie." She joked. "Don't worry, it's all good. I was just asking because you know, I might get a few tasks already done here. I'm not that busy lately."

"Ahh, that's nice," I grinned. "Well, I already wrote a few. I'll just email them to you later."

"Okay," She giggled. I don't know why, but hearing her voice and her laugh really took away my stress. "So, how're you feeling right now?"

"Meh, still the same. Still sleep-deprived." I gave a slight chuckle. "I was about to sleep when you called."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I bother you? I'm really sorry, Artie."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry. I'm not sleepy anymore after you screamed through my ear." I laughed. "Just kidding. So, how're you, Tina?"

"Well, I'm already bored here and I couldn't wait to see you guys again. Can you believe it, Artie? Santana and Brittany are already getting married!" She sighed, "You know, sometimes I look into the sky and wonder when my time will come."

"Tina, don't worry, it'll come. I mean, who knows what the future holds for all of us, right? You don't need to rush things."

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a deep sigh. "Hey, uhm, Artie, I hope you don't mind, but are you free to meet me up at the auditorium next week?"

"...for?" I raised an eyebrow. I wonder what she has up on her sleeve this time. I love Tina, I swear. But sometimes, I just wonder why I'm friends with her in the first place. But hey, I can't stand being without her.

"Just be there, okay?" She pleaded, "I need you to be there, Artie. I need my best friend."

"Is it really that important, Tee?"

"Yes. Please, Artie?" I can already imagine her puppy brown eyes begging.

"Well, if you say so." I chuckled, "I mean, how can ever I say no to you?"

"Yay! Oh my god, I can't wait to see you!" She laughed. I swear if this girl wasn't my best friend, I'd probably unfriended her already on facebook. I'm just kidding. I'm glad that Tina called me tonight. I really needed someone to talk to make me forget all the stress.

"Me too, Tee." I laughed along with her.

"Oh, Artie, I miss you so much." Hearing those words coming from her really made my day. After all these years, Tina still has this effect on me that makes my heart melt into a puddle. Even if we're just friends now, she still never fails to make me feel better without even trying.

"Aww, don't worry, we'll see each other next week." I laughed.

"I know," She sighed, "It's so close yet so far. I can't wait to see you again, Artie."

"Ditto, Tee." I chuckled.

"Ditto? Just...ditto?" she said, "I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me that you also couldn't wait to see me again." She laughed.

"Okay, fine. I can't wait to see you again, Tina." I rolled my eyes, "Happy now?"

"Yeah. Totes happy." She giggled again. "Oh snap, I still need to finish that paper for my major! Ugh. Darn it. I need to go now, Artie. Can't wait for next week. See you!"

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then. Bye, Tee."

"Yeah. Also, don't forget to send me the checklist, okay? Byeee" She giggled once more before hanging up.

After sending the list to Tina, I tried going back to sleep. But her voice kept on playing on my head. Her laugh, her sweet voice, the picture of her giggling while she was talking to me, everything played inside my head. Even though we're already used to in our Tuesday Skype dinners, (We try to do this whenever the both of us are free. And we changed it to dinner because we're both busy with school during daytime.) I still miss her presence every day. She had been there for me since day one in high school, and just being here in New York without her feels so strange. It really feels so different whenever I'm hanging out with the gang here in New York. Not that I don't like hanging out with Kurt, Rachel, and the rest of the guys, it's just that I just wish that Tina was also here with us. Even though we still have communication and we still each other every time we all go home back to Lima, I still couldn't help not to miss her more and more each day. I really miss my best friend so much.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is set after Tina talked to the boys at the auditorium at the start of 6.08. hehehe :))

**Disclaimer: **No one owns glee now. hahaha Jk. =))

* * *

"_I have my concerns, but if this is what you really want, then of course I support you."_

Of course, she'd choose Mike. She'd always choose Mike. It's not that I'm bitter that Tina still has feelings for him. Don't get me wrong, Mike is really a great guy and he's one of my best guy friends out there. I just can't understand why she always has to choose Mike, when clearly, he has already moved on. But at least I made her happy with my support and that's what matters the most.

While I was finishing the checklist for Brittany and Santana's big day, someone came knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I asked as I kept on typing on my laptop.

"It's meeee!" Tina replied with a cheery voice. "Hey," She came in and greeted me with a hug as she closed the door behind her. "Are you busy?"

"Hey," I placed my laptop on my nightstand and returned the greeting, "Nah, not much. Just finalizing stuff for the wedding. So what made you drop by?"

"I was thinking of what you said earlier when I asked you guys at the auditorium..." She said, sitting down next to me on my bed. "Do you think it's a crazy idea?"

I couldn't find any words to say to her, but of course she already knew my answer. Tina and I have known each other for a long time now, and we could really communicate with each other without even talking.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, "I won't do it."

"Tee, I'm not saying that you shouldn't do it. My only concern is that maybe you're just rushing things? But, if there's one thing that I've learned from you is that you shouldn't live a life full of regrets, and if that's what really makes you happy, then you should go for it." I really meant what I said. And besides, who am I to stand in her way, right? Tina is really a go-getter. I've seen her through her ups and downs, and I must say that she's one of the strongest ladies that I've ever met. "Look, if you want, I'll even set up a room on that barn for you to propose to Mike." I smiled at her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She beamed, "Aww, Artie, thank you! You really don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much, Artie."

"Well it's the least that I could do for my best friend." I smiled.

Tina wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Aww, Artie, thank you so much." She giggled, "How's the wedding planning so far?"

"Same old. Just finalizing things, checking if we still need more stuff." I said, browsing through the list on my clipboard.

"Sheesh. Calm down for a while, Artie. You're stressing yourself too much on the preparations." She went behind my back and gently massaged my temples, "Don't worry, Kurt and already I got you covered. We already went to the mall earlier and we already bought everything that you listed down on the email that you sent and Kurt will just give you the receipts tomorrow. The girls already finalized the seat plan while Kurt and I were at the mall. Aaaand all we have to do now is to plan the program for the wedding."

Tina really knows how to calm me down. Her massage is probably the closest thing to heaven. "What would I ever do without you, Tee?" I joked, "But seriously, thank you guys for your help. You guys made this wedding planning bearable."

"It's all good, Artie." She chuckled, "Promise me you'll also be my wedding planner when Mike says yes?"

"I still have to think about that..." I crinkled my nose jokingly. Tina tugged my hair gently and pushed the back of my head in return. "Oww! That hurts, Tina!" I protested.

"Whoops, sorry." She giggled while petting my head and combed my hair with her fingers.

"Nah, it's okay. Of course I'd love to be your wedding planner. I'm the official wedding planner of everyone. You know, I should make this a living already." I continued to laugh. "Be prepared, Tina. I'm going to charge you for my services."

"You'd still charge me even if I make you my Man of Honor on my wedding?" she asked. I could tell that she's serious with this one, but this really seems like a joke.

"Man of Honor? You mean, like, your Maid of Honor but a guy version?" I raised a brow at her and she nodded. "Huh? This is the first time I've heard something like that." I chuckled.

"I'm serious, Artie! I already planned my whole entourage!" She giggled. "You'll be my Man of Honor, Rachel, Mercedes, Kitty, Sugar, Quinn, Britt, and Santana will be my bridesmaids. Kurt and Blaine will be my bridesmen. And then Mike and I will just talk about who he wants to be on his entourage. Sounds like a plan, right?"

"...Are you really sure about this, Tina?" I asked her for the last time, maybe she already had a change of mind all of a sudden. She just wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a nod. Yup, I was wrong. Oh, Tina, I love you, but seriously, this whole proposal thing sounds like a recipe for disaster and I just don't want to see you get hurt again... "Okay, if you say so, then." I nodded.

"Why do you seem so opposed to my idea? Has Mike told you that he's already dating someone now? Do you know something that I don't?" she crossed her arms on her chest and frowned as she sat beside me again. "Cause if so, then I won't be doing this anymore."

I could already see tears forming on her eyes as her chin trembled. "Hey, hey, don't cry, Tee." I wiped her tears and wrapped her around my arms. "No, Mike hasn't told me anything, and no, I know that he's not dating someone new right now. Like what I've said to you earlier, maybe you're just rushing things. But no, I'm not opposed to the idea. I just have some concerns, but if that's what's going to make you happy, then go for it. Because that's what really matters to me the most, Tina, your happiness."

"Aww, Artie, thank you so much." She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder. "I'm so glad to have you. I mean, what would I ever do without your smart mouth?"

"Drawing me in and you kicking me out? Got my head spinning no kidding, I can't pin you down?" I smiled at her and started to sing as she laughed and slapped my arm.

"Stop!" She continued to laugh, "That song is always on the radio and I seriously can't stand it anymore. I always change the station whenever that song plays. It's really getting annoying already!" she laughed.

"Cause aaaaaaaall of meeeeee loves aaaaaaall of youuuuuuuu," I continued to sing. She slapped my arm again and started to tickle me. I swear I love annoying her so much. Her reactions are always such a gem. "Hey, I was just joking," I laughed as she continued. "Hey, stop! Tina, stop! I give up!" I said as I try to catch my breath from her tickles. I really hate getting tickled. Only a few know my ticklish spots, and by "a few", I mean my mom and Tina. "So we're even now, huh?" I chuckled, and Tina just gave me a giggle and a nod. "Yeah, I do the same too whenever that song's on the radio. It's so annoying. But hey, you gotta admit that it's so catchy that it gets stuck in your head for days. Plus, John Legend really has a great voice."

"Yeah, can't argue with you on that. He's really a great singer." She nodded, "You know what, his voice always reminds me of yours. So smooth and so fine. Yeah, I wish you two could do a duet. I bet that that's going to be a huge hit."

"Dream on, Tina." I laughed, pinching her nose. "I'd love to do a duet with him, but I'll never be a singer, Tee. And besides, I'm focusing more on film. I don't have time to make my own album. But there are offers..." I joked.

Tina's eyes widened in shock. "Really? OMG, Artie! You should make an album! Oh my god! Oh gosh, I can imagine it right now. You're doing tours, mall shows, album signing, all those stuff, then I'll come to one of your shows and then you'll be surprised that I'm there, and then..."

"Whoa, whoa, Tina, calm down. I was just kidding okay?" I laughed. "Well if there's someone who's going to be a recording artist between the two of us, that would be you." She shook her head in protest as her cheeks turned red. "No, I'm serious, Tina. Your voice is one of the greatest voices I've ever heard in my whole life. From the moment I heard you sing during our audition for glee club, I swear I always get chills whenever I hear you sing."

"Artie, stop it, you're making me cry." She said. I looked into her eyes and saw tears forming on the corners of it. Tina is such a cry-baby. I gently wiped her tears with my thumb and she suddenly avoided my gaze. "...Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing." She gave a faint chuckle, "You know me, I tend to get too emotional sometimes." She laughed. "Artie, I need to go now. I still have to email something to my professor. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she got up and gave me a hug before heading towards the door. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, Tee. See you." I waved at her as she closed the door. I took my laptop again and focused on making the program for the wedding. As I was making the program for the reception, I couldn't help not to smile whenever I remember Tina. Such a goofball. I really missed hanging out with her so much.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Set after the lunch date after 6.08 :D (Still in Artie's POV)

* * *

I can't believe I made a pact with Tina. _Like, what was that, Abrams? Are you sure you're serious with that? Are you even sure she took that seriously, Artie?_ Well whether serious or not, I'm glad that Tina's smiling again. The look upon her face when she and Mike came back to the reception really made my heart sink. It was the only way I know to make her smile again. _But damn, Abrams, that was smooth, still definitely got the moves. _

I was definitely serious when I made that safety net proposal to her. I mean, I also don't want to end up being all alone when I get older. I guess that proposal was really a win-win for the both of us. At least, it's sure now that I'll get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.

But seriously, if Tina hadn't dumped me before for Mike, maybe we would still be together right now. And maybe it could've been a triple wedding! Maybe things really do happen for a reason...or maybe we're just not meant to be together. I mean, I tried my best to win her back before. Heck, I even joined the football team just for her. But I guess we're just better off as best friends. Yeah, if there's one thing that I'm thankful for, is that I'm glad that me and Tina are still the best of friends after all these years. After all that we've been through, we always come out stronger than before. I'm really proud of our friendship.

It was already the night before everyone goes back to their own lives. That means back to reality for me, back to writing, filming, and editing a lot of work for film school. No time for social life again. That means it would be months before I get to see everyone frequently...months before I get to see her once more. I swear one week isn't enough. I miss hanging out with my friends...especially Tina.

I was already settled down in my bed when my phone lit up.

"_Artie? Still up? Can u pls call me?"_

It was Tina. I immediately dialled her number after reading her text. And with just two rings, she picked up her phone.

"Tina, are you alright? What happened? Is there something wrong?" I inquired. I swear my heartbeat sped up. Maybe she got stuck somewhere? Maybe she got in an accident? Lord, I hope it's nothing serious. I really needed to know what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Calm down, fiancée." Wow, _fiancée. _That's something I'd never thought I'd hear from her. Not in a million years. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just...I just couldn't sleep. I still don't want to go back to Brown..." she sighed.

"Wow, fiancée." I chuckled, "you mean your _back-up fiancée_? Just kidding, Tee. Yeah, I know how it feels. After all the wedding preparations and stuff, I feel like I have nothing to look forward to now. I was so motivated to do the wedding planning because that's my excuse to talk to you guys longer than the usual catching up."

"Same here, Artie. I really miss you guys. I mean, yeah, I already have new friends there in Brown, and I'm sure you have yours in New York, but nothing really beats family. You guys have been like my family over these years, and it just feels so weird that I don't get to be with you guys anymore. That's why I always look forward in going back to Lima and going there also in New York. I'm not going to lie, I'm loving Providence so far. I just wish that I get to see you guys every now and then." She sighed again, "Artie, am I being clingy?"

I smiled at her words. I'm glad that Ivy League didn't change her. She's still that same sweet girl that I've known all these years. She's still that sweet girl with a big loving heart. People in McKinley may know her as a bitch, I know that she has her reasons why she became one, but they don't know that deep down that 'bitch' is a sweet, caring, and loving girl.

"No, Tee, not at all" I replied with a smile. "It's completely normal to miss your old friends. You know, even though that I get to see the guys from time to time, I still miss being the good ol days in McKinley. But Tina, it's normal to be nostalgic, just don't do it often."

"Easy for you to say because you still get to see everyone whenever you want to." She scoffed.

"No, Tee, you don't get my point. You see, if you always keep on reminiscing on the past, you won't be able to enjoy what's happening in your life at the present. And Tee, no matter what happens to us, I know for a fact that we'll always have each and other's backs. Nothing can ever change the bond that we have."

"Yeah, you're right once again, Confucius. I mean, Mr. Abrams." She giggled. "I rest my case."

"Of course, I am, Ms. Cohen-Chang." I laughed along with her.

"Hey, what time is your trip back to New York?" she inquired. "You're going back there around 3pm, am I right?"

"Yeah, 3:45pm. How'd you know?" I laughed. "Are you my mother now? Wait, are you stalking me? I think you're taking this fiancée thing way too seriously, Tina. Overly-attached back-up fiancée." I teased her.

"You told me that when we had our lunch the other day! And besides, my trip is also around 3pm, too. Well, 3:30 to be exact." she said in her defence, throwing a giggle fit afterwards. "Of course I'll take that pact seriously, Artie. You should be a man with a word of honor! Or else, dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" she said as she continued to laugh.

My stomach starts to hurt from all the laughter that we're having. "Your Mushu impression is on point!" I said, "I'm going to Disney and I'm telling them to make you Mushu when they're having a remake of Mulan!"

"Dude, we both know that there's no way that I sound like Eddie Murphy." she chuckled. "Oh Artie..." she suddenly sighed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Something happened?"

"Nah, I just realized how much I'm gonna miss you when I'm at Providence and you're going to be in New York. Maybe I'm still not used to this, I guess..." she sighed and paused for a second, "Hey, do you want to go out right now?"

I raised my brow at her question. "Tina, it's almost midnight. Plus, I still need to wake up early tomorrow morning..."

"Please, Artie? Pleaaaase?" Oh the picture of her puppy eyes whenever she asks for something. Ugh. How can I ever say no?

"Fine, let's meet at the Lima Bean. You're lucky that I'm in the mood for some coffee right now." I cackled. I swear Tina didn't even make me finish my sentence because all I heard on the other line was her scream. Oh, Tina.

"Yaaaaay! Can't wait to see youuuuu! I'll be there in five. Erm, wait, want me to pick you up along the way?" See, told you, she's the sweetest.

"Sure. Yeah, yes please, so that my mom wouldn't be mad at me for taking the car this late." I smiled and hung up the phone after Tina screamed another 'YAY!' onto my ear. I immediately transferred to my chair and got dressed up before I went out and waited for her in front of our house.

After a few minutes, she already arrived. "Artie!" she greeted me with a hug before wheeling me to her car. "Yeah, you go transfer yourself. I'll take care of the chair after. And careful with your head!" she warned.

"Yeah, I know, mom. Thanks for reminding me." I rolled my eyes at her jokingly. After we've both settled, we went on our way to the cafe. I watched her in awe as she talked while her eyes were on the road. She's stunning as always without even trying. I mean, who can ever pull off an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants with a messy bun and be so stunning? Only Tina can do that. She never fails to amaze me...

"Artie, are you even listening?" she caught me off-guard while we were at the stoplight. I quickly snapped out of my daze and nodded. "Oh, okay," she giggled, "Yeah, as I was saying, I'm actually thinking of going to New York next week. You know, just to take a vacation and visit you guys..."

"What? Tina, that's great news! I'd totally love to have you over in my apartment. You can stay with me if you want." I smiled at her.

"Sure, okay. I'm just going to be there for the weekend though. You know, making out of my time while I'm still not busy with school." She said with a giggle. Why does she always seem to make everything easy?

"I wish I had your life," I said with a sigh, "School's draining the shit out of me. Don't get me wrong, I love film school, but all the work is really driving me insane!"

"Ha! You wish," she laughed, "You know what, after next week, shit's gonna be real, it's going to be hell week. And believe me, college is also driving me nuts." She said as we parked in front of the coffee shop. "C'mon, let's get our caffeine fix. I'm so glad Lima Bean is open 24/7 now! Hooray for insomniacs!" she said with a laugh.

After we both got our orders, we looked for a couch and sat next to each other. I could feel her staring at me as I was stirring my coffee. "Uh, is there something on my face, Tina?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry," she giggled and took a sip of her iced latte. My cheeks turned red after hearing her giggle. I tried to conceal it as I also took a sip of my coffee. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

"Wait, what? Me? Blushing? No, I wasn't!" I let out a huge laugh. "I swear I didn't blush!"

"You're still such a dork, Artie." She laughed, gently wrapping her arms on mine and resting her head on my shoulder. It's been a long time since we've been like this, and I swear, I could get used to this forever. We both got silent as the moment passed by, but it was rather comforting than awkward. Her grip on my arm tightened as we were both finished with our drinks. "Artie, thank you." I heard her whisper.

"For what, Tee?" I replied, wrapping my arm around her.

"...for not giving up on me." She answered with a soft tone. "I couldn't thank you enough. I'm so blessed to have you in my life, Artie."

"Tina, after all these years that we've been through, you'd expect me to leave you? You know, we may not be together anymore, but you'll always have a special place in my heart. You're my best friend, Tee. And besides, I'm your back-up fiancée, remember?" I joked to lift up her spirit.

"Yeah, of course," she said with a chuckle. "But yeah, Artie, same here, you also have a special place in my heart...always."

My heartbeat sped as I heard her utter those words. It's nice that we may not be together anymore but I'm glad that she still values the relationship that we had before, and things never really changed that much after we broke up. But sometimes, I just can't help not to wonder what would've happened if she fought for us too. Like how things would've been if we only tried to make things work. I was willing to forgive her after she told me that she made out with Mike Chang back in Asian Camp. But then, she broke up with me. I'd be lying if I say that I didn't got hurt, but hey, it's been a long time and Tina and I have gone a long way after out breakup. And besides, there's no use in looking back. I'm happy that we still became the best of friends after all the drama.

After an hour of chit chat, Tina and I called it a day. Our eyes have gotten heavy even though we just had coffee. Before she left me at my house, she said that we should both meet at the train station before we go to our separate ways, I agreed. I want to see her before she leaves. After so many times that we've seen each other after high school, this is probably the first time that I don't want to leave for New York without seeing her for the last time. I don't even know why, but I just really want to see her before she heads back to Brown.

I arrived at the train station five minutes early than our said time. As I was waiting for her to arrive, I took out my phone and decided to take some 'instagram-worthy' shots. While I was taking photos, I could recognize a familiar face coming near me. It was her. She greeted me with her usual cheery voice and a hug, and I returned back the greeting. We both decided to sit on a bench while waiting for our trains to board.

"Hey Artie, promise me we'll still text each other every now and then?" She said with a worried tone.

"Tina, as if we've never done that before," I laughed.

"Yeah, but that was just for the wedding. I mean, yes, before that, we also do text each other from time to time. But Artie, I want to talk to you every day. I'm not going to lie, talking to you really makes my day." She pursed her lips and gave me a shy smile.

"Same here, Tee." I replied, "But hey, since when did we become so serious?"

"Artieee," she pouted.

"What?" We both stared at each other and both burst into laughter afterwards. "We're so weird. I bet people think we're going crazy." I said as we both continued to laugh.

"Nah uh, you're the only one who's going crazy between the two of us." She joked,

"Then I'll bring you down along with me! We're all in this together!" I continued. I swear, my cheeks are starting to hurt as I continue to laugh.

"Trooooooy!"

I suddenly paused. "Wait, who's Troy?"

"Zac Efron? You know, Troy Bolton? High School Musical?...We're all in this together?" I swear she's the cutest thing as she continued to explain the joke. I couldn't help not to laugh again.

"You could've just said Zac Efron. You didn't need to explain the whole joke," my insides were starting to hurt from laughing.

"Okay, you can stop laughing now, Abrams." She said, smiling at me. "I said stop laughing, Artieee." She poked my ticklish spot and giggled.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I'll stop now." I said, catching my breath from all the laughter.

Tina checked her watch and she said that it was almost her boarding time. "Artie, I need to go now..." My heart sank as we both got near her train. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, even if it's just for the meantime. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Tina." I said to her as we hugged for the last time.

"Me too, Artie. Can't wait to visit you in New York next week." She replied and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the train.

The touch of her lips still lingered on my skin as I went to my train. During the whole trip, I couldn't help not to smile whenever I remember all the moments that we had during the past week. Tina and I became closer than ever before. I know I just saw her a few hours ago, but I couldn't help not to miss her so much immediately. I already miss her voice, her laugh, her tickles, everything about her. I couldn't stop staring at the last photo of her that I took on my phone while we were on the train station...I couldn't get her out of my head. Oh crap. This isn't supposed to be like this. No, I don't want to fall for her all over again...She's my best friend. She's _just_ my best friend.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hiiii! Just a heads-up, I used Tina's POV on this chapter. hehehe :))

* * *

It's been almost a week since I came back here in Providence. And I'm not going to lie, after having all the wedding prep and hanging out with everyone; I'm really missing everyone already, especially Artie. I'm not being biased. It's just that out of everyone, he's the closest one to me. We really go way back before glee club, so it's really inevitable for me not to miss him the most. Which is weird, he seems to be a bit distant lately since I got back here. Or maybe he's upset with me? But why would he be upset? I haven't done anything wrong to him. I know Artie, he doesn't reply to texts with just one sentence or just two words. Usually, he puts a novel in his replies, especially when he got into film school. He replies like he's some philosopher or something. Kidding. But I don't know, I guess he's just busy working on some short film or something for school. Maybe I'm just too paranoid. _Yeah, it's not 'maybe' Tina, you are really paranoid. He's just busy with school. Don't disturb him._

While I was doing my term paper for my major, I couldn't help not to think of all the things that we've done during the past week. It's been a long time since we both sneaked out late at night just to hang out. Well I was the one who usually who goes out to his house during the wee hours because my parents usually leave me all alone whenever they're away for their business trips, and I don't want to sleep alone in our house so I invite Artie to sleep over while they're gone. But his mom doesn't want him to sleep on other people's house that's why I was the one who sleeps on their house. Well that was back when before we dated and while we were still dating. After Artie and I broke up, things really had changed. As much as I wanted to go out late at night to talk to him and sleep at his house, I already had Mike. Though Artie and I remained good friends, our break-up never became a hindrance for us to become as close as we are right now.

I took a short break from making that freaking term paper and made some tea to calm my senses. While waiting for my tea to steep, I suddenly had a flashback everything when Artie and I went to Lima Bean. It was really nice catching up with him. To be honest, we've never done that in a long time now. And we really should do that when I get to New York this weekend. I hope that he's not too busy when I get there.

"_Tina, after all these years that we've been through, you'd expect me to leave you? You know, we may not be together anymore, but you'll always have a special place in my heart. You're my best friend, Tee. And besides, I'm your back-up fiancée, remember?" _

"Back-up fiancée..." I mumbled as his voice echoed in my head. I still can't believe Artie made that pact. Did he just made that pact out of pity because Mike dumped me? I hope not. I mean, what if I end up marrying a cheater? Or maybe I could be a battered wife like Coach Beiste? Oh god, I don't want that to happen to me. At least with Artie, I know that I'm safe. And he's right, our kids are guaranteed to get in to every pre-school. And the sexual chemistry...hmmm.

I stared on the last selfie that we took right after our lunch date as I take a sip on my tea. His eyes were glowing and it was pretty much obvious that he was genuinely happy, and same also with me. It's been a long time since I've smiled like that...I miss that kind of Tina. I'm so lucky to have Artie. I mean, he's only one of the few who really believes in me and he never really gave up on me. That's why I really love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him. Sometimes, I just wish I also got accepted in New York too so that I could get to be with him and with the rest of our friends whenever I wanted to.

All these thoughts are making me miss him more. Ugh. I really wish it was Friday already so that I could get to be with him...I mean, them, my friends. Yeah, my friends, not just Artie.

"I miss u sooooo much already. :(" I typed on my phone and hit the send button.

After a few minutes later, my phone lit up as I was sipping my tea, "_Same_" He replied. There's something going on with Artie. He's not usually like this. He's been like this for the past few days and it's been bothering me a lot. I immediately dialled his number and after a few rings, he answered it. "Artie, are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird lately?"

"Tina, h-hey, err, I'm fine. Don't worry." He said with a faint chuckle.

"No, Artie. You're not okay. There's something bothering you. I can feel it. Artie, you can always talk to me. I'm your best friend, remember? I'm sorry if I'm worrying too much. I couldn't help it, okay? Because you were doing fine the last time that we were together and then you've been acting weird when you got back there in New York." I was really worried about him. I really want to know what's going on and maybe I could help him resolve some things.

"I'm fine, Tina. Believe me." Artie was never a man of few words. I mean, he was before, back when we were in freshman year. He would always keep quiet whenever there are jocks around us or something, but he was never quiet when he's with me. We would always talk about a lot of things whenever we're together. I swear, we could talk about everything under the sun. That's what I love the most about Artie. I could feel that he trusts me too much to let his guard down whenever we're together, and I'm also the same with him. He doesn't filter himself when he's talking to me. He could be brutally frank or awfully sweet to me. That's how our friendship works.

"Really? So 'K', 'Yea', 'Yep', 'Same', 'Sure', means that there's nothing wrong with you?" I couldn't help not to raise my voice at him. I could tell that he got pissed by my tone when he took a deep sigh.

"Tina, you're overreacting. You know that I use those words whenever I text. Sheesh." He said.

"Yes, I know. But you never use them frequently..." I pouted. He's right. Maybe I am overreacting, am I? Maybe I just got used to his long texts when I was helping him plan the wedding.

"I-I'm just busy with schoolwork, that's why. Sorry if I got you worried." His voice was calmer now.

"Nah, I'm sorry also for being too paranoid. I care about you, okay?" _I care about you, Artie...maybe too much. Because that's what best friends do, right? _

"Y-yeah, thanks, Tina. I..I need to go now. I still need to finish some scripts tonight. See you soon, Tee. Bye." I could tell that he was a bit nervous on his tone. But why would he get nervous? Hmm, maybe he had too much coffee. Oh, Artie, too much coffee is bad for you. I wish it was the weekend already so that I would know what's really going on with him.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter may seem to be a filler, but I promise that the best is yet to come. Swear. Lol =))

**Thoughts? :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Still in Tina's POV. :))

* * *

The sun was already setting when I arrived at Penn Station. As I was about to get off to the train, I got a text from Artie. "_Tee, sorry wont be able to pick u up. I'm cramming for my paper. I need to pass it before 6pm or else, I'm dead. So sorry, Tina. Don't worry I already prepared dinner. U can go straight here. Just text me when you get here. See u." _ I got a bit sad when I read his text. I was hoping to see him immediately when I arrive. But anyway, I understand his reason. After going through the sea of people on the train station, I decided to take a cab to his apartment.

"Artieee! Hi! Oh my gosh, I really missed you so much!" I greeted him with a big hug as he took my bag and brought it inside his room, "Why, thank you. Okay, I know it's only been a week since the last time we saw each other, but I don't know why, but it seems like we haven't seen each other in forever!" I chuckled as I sat on his couch and placed my feet on the coffee table. "Ahh, it's so nice to finally sit down and relax after a long day. I had to attend two of my classes this morning, that's why I've been so stressed today! But at least I'm here now, and I'll get to spend the weekend with you and with our friends. So, how are things, Artiepants?" I giggled as he came back from his room.

"Really sorry if I wasn't able to fetch you earlier, Tee. I had to finish that freaking research paper...while cooking dinner." He said as he looked at the floor. "I-I decided to cook for you tonight. I mean, I already know how to cook now, so...yeah..." he trailed off.

"Aww, Artie, you shouldn't have bothered to prepare dinner. You know that I can live with ramen and pop tarts, or we could've just had take out for tonight." I laughed, "But seriously, I appreciate it a lot. At least we're not having grilled cheese for a change." Whenever Artie's in charge of the food for our Tuesday Lunches, he always brings grilled cheese because that's the only thing that he can make. But I tell you, Artie makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Tina..." he pouted.

"I was just kidding. Thank you, Artie. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him and placed my hand on top of his. He just gave me a faint smile and withdrew his hands immediately and wheeled himself to the kitchen. I shrugged the idea that he was acting so distant to me, but it just feels so weird. Oh well. "Hey, what's cookin?" I inquired as I followed him to see what he was preparing.

"No, Tina, just stay there! I'm good here." He protested. When I came in to his kitchen, everything was a mess. Pots and pans were all over the place, some of the sauce was splattered on the wall, there were breadcrumbs all over on his counter. Everything was in chaos. No wonder he had no time to pick me up. He gave me a quick look and apologized. "Sorry if you have to see all the mess."

"Artie, it's okay." I replied with a smile, "Look, I know you just wanted to show your cooking skills. And believe me, I appreciate the effort. Now, let me clean up the mess while you prepare the food." I said, taking the washcloth and wiped the sauce and the breadcrumbs.

"Actually, everything's prepared already." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I-I prepared your favourite...chicken parmigiana."

"Chicken parmigiana? Nancy's recipe?" My eyes grew in excitement as I ran to the table and saw the food that Artie prepared for me. "Wow, Artie, you made this all by yourself? Wow, I'm really impressed." I said with a laugh as we both took a seat.

"Well," he cleared his throat as he passed me the food, "I decided to whip up something special for tonight since I have a very special guest. And besides, you rarely visit me here that's why I prepared you your favourite."

This is why I'm so lucky to have Artie in my life. He really knows how to cheer me up whenever I needed it the most. To be honest, I'm really not supposed to go here this weekend. My exams are approaching and I need to study. My parents are getting mad at me because I haven't been focused on my studies lately. But I've been getting good grades so far this semester that's why I'm quite confident that I can ace those exams without studying too much. I don't know why, but I just feel so lost right now. I feel like I'm not myself anymore, that's why I need a breather. I really need this trip to loosen things up a bit. My life seems to be falling apart lately and I thought that proposing to Mike was really my final resort to get my life back together. But luckily, Artie always has my back. He's always there whenever I need him. I really don't know what I'd do without him.

"Thanks, Artie. You're the best, ever." I said with a huge smile. I seriously admire his effort to do this for me. I mean, really, this is probably the first time a guy has done something like this for me. "Wow, this tastes great! Just like your mom's cooking. I bet she would be so proud of you." I laughed. Back when we were still in Lima, Nancy would always make her famous chicken parmigiana whenever I'm at their house. I love her so much. She's like a second mom to me. I really felt bad when Artie and I broke up, because I really became close to his family, especially to his mom. But I'm glad that despite of our break-up, they still welcomed me into their humble abode and still treated me like family.

"I hope so. I...I'm glad you liked it, Tee." He said before taking in another mouthful. We sat there and ate with the buzzing sound of the traffic outside his apartment in the background.

There was silence as we ate, but it was because we were both starving. I could hear his stomach growling as we were eating. Apparently, he told me that his last meal was around at 11am and didn't had any snack in the afternoon because he was too busy preparing for dinner. I said that he shouldn't starve himself because I didn't want him to get sick, because that's what happened to me back when I entered college. I got so overwhelmed by the schoolwork that's why I forgot to take care of myself. I swear, if only I got in here in New York, I'd always look after Artie. I don't want anything bad happen to him.

After we were done with the meal, I volunteered to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. "No, Tina, let me do the work. You're my guest. I should be the one who's cleaning up."

"Dude, you prepared dinner for me. Let me give back the favour, okay? I can handle this, don't worry." I said, grabbing the plates and started washing them. After I was done cleaning up the kitchen, I found him on his bedroom working on something on his laptop. "Hey, Artie, can we talk?"

"Sure," he replied, setting aside his laptop on the desk and wheeled to the couch. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering...why did you seem so distant to me during this past week? I mean, you weren't like that to me before. I know you, Artie Abrams. You're hiding something from me. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, Artie. I need to know."

"W-what? I thought we were already done with that issue?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Tina, we're cool, don't worry. And besides, if we weren't, then I wouldn't invite you to stay here in my apartment and I wouldn't spend most of my day trying to figure out how to make that parmigiana. Tina, you're just being too paranoid."

"Artieee," I giggled, "Well, I'm sorry if I got a bit too paranoid. Maybe I was just scared because you might leave me and ignore me for the rest of our lives. You know that I don't want that to happen. I'm so glad that we're good, Artie." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Y-yeah...ditto." he paused, "Tina, I'm tired now. I need to sleep. You go sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch. Good night, Tina." He said, untangling my arms gently away from him. Okay, he's lying. Something's really not right.

"Artie, please tell me what's going on. Why are you being so vague? You tell me that we're okay, and then the next minute, you're acting like this. Do you wanna know why I want to spend my weekend here when I should've been studying my ass off in Brown? It's because I wanted to see you. I want to be with you even just for one more weekend, because I know that I'd have to wait for months before I'd get to see you again. And then ever since we all got back from Lima, you've been acting weird to me...I couldn't take it anymore. Why are acting so strange lately? Is there something I don't know? Are you hiding something from me?" There were a lot of questions running through my head, but I could see that he's also getting upset.

"Look, Tina, I don't know, okay? Please stop bugging me. I-I don't know..."

"Just tell me if you don't want me to be here, Artie. I can just go get a hotel for tonight and then I'd go back to Providence." I said, wiping the tears that were forming on my eyes.

"No, please don't go. I...I just need some space tonight, Tee. Good night." He said, wheeling himself to the living room bringing his laptop along with him.

I don't know what's going on with him, but if you'd ask me, I can't stand him being like this. Okay, fine, maybe I am overreacting. I admit that. But why am I so hurt whenever he acts that way towards me? Why do I feel like there's a deep pang in my chest when he's like that? Why do I feel like I need to do something to fix this? Ugh. I miss him. I miss the old Artie. I miss those days when we'd just hang out and be our usual selves, just like last week. I miss my best friend.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **First of all, I'd like to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews. It's been years since the last time I wrote a multi-chapter fic and all of your feedbacks really warms my heart and means a lot to me. hehehe Thanks, guys. :') BTW, I made this chapter in **Artie's POV**. :D :))

* * *

I stared down blankly on my laptop as her words filled my head. _**"Why are you acting so strange lately? Is there something I don't know? Are you hiding something from me?"**_ To be honest, I don't even know the answers. I wasn't really avoiding Tina. I just don't know what to say to her. It's like I'm always running out of words whenever we talk. I couldn't stop thinking about her all week. If only I could tell her how much she really drives me insane. I can't even finish writing my scripts because she's always on my mind. Why does she have this affect on me? Ugh. _Get your head in the game, Abrams. Tina is __**just**__ your best friend. _Yeah, she's just my best friend. She's only my best friend. _Get that in your head, Artie. _

As much as I want to ask her out, I know that we couldn't be more than just best friends again. I already blew my chance with her years ago. I don't think that there would be a second chance for us. This is the closest that I could get to be with her now, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want her to go away from my life. I don't think I can let her go away.

I could still remember the day that she broke up with me. I could still remember the first time I saw her holding Mike's hand along the hallway. I could still remember all the pain, all those nights when I'd cry myself to sleep, all those nightmares, everything. I don't think I can handle another heartbreak like that this time around. Tina and I have been more closer after we broke up, and what we have right now is already enough for me. Yes, among all the girls that I've dated in the past, Tina was the one that I really loved the most. Which is why she was also the worst heartbreak I've ever had. But I guess time really does heal all wounds.

_What if Tina finds a guy and marries him? _Well, that's up to her. I can't control her choices.  
_Are you sure you're not going to get hurt? _ I don't know. I guess I'd be too dumb if I'd say that I won't get hurt.  
_Then why don't you ask her out? _I'm scared that she might reject me, or what if that would affect our friendship? I don't want to ruin what we have right now.  
_Man up, Abrams. Don't be such a martyr. _...Well, I'd rather love her in silence. Because in silence, there would be no rejection, and no one is going to own her but me.  
_You're so stupid, Artie. _No, YOU'RE stupid, Artie.

Sometimes, I really should stop talking to myself.

Since I couldn't go back to writing again, I decided to shut down my laptop and brew myself some coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I heard a weird noise. I thought it was just the coffee maker, but when I wheeled towards my room, it was Tina. She was crying all along, and I swear my heart sank when I heard her sob.

"Tee, are you alright?" I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" She replied an audible 'yeah' and I went inside. "Hey, why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who's asking you that?" She uncovered her head from the duvet and sat up. "Artie, I don't know what I have done to you, but I couldn't stand you being too distant from me...it really hurts me a lot." She said, wiping her tears. "Did I do something wrong? We were doing okay last week, and then within just a snap, you've been ignoring me. What happened, Artie? Tell me, please. I need to know because this is really driving me nuts."

I could feel my heart shatter into pieces as I watch the tears continue to flow down her beautiful angelic face. She's crying again because of me. "Tina, please don't cry. I'm sorry." I wiped her tears gently. "I'm so sorry. My head's all over the place lately and I just needed to get my shit together. But I swear I'm okay now. I promise I won't do that again. I'm really, really sorry, Tina."

"You know, I can manage not to talk to most of my friends for a long time. But you, Artie, I can't stand a week without talking to you. What we have is different from any of my friends. You were my very first true friend, and I don't want our friendship to change. We've been through so much, Artie. And if there's one person in this world that knows me too well, that would be you. Even my parents don't know me well." She smiled.

Hearing those words somehow made my heart sank a little. Told you, she only sees me as a friend. _Don't lose your cool, Abrams. Don't lose your cool. _"Don't worry, Tina. It won't happen again. I'm really sorry." She extended her arms and reached out to me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and returned the favour, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, hoping that she won't feel the rapid pace that my heart was making. "Hey, I'm making coffee. You want one?"

"Sure," she smiled again at me.

We both went out to the living room and I wheeled towards the kitchen and poured coffee for the both of us while she sat on the couch. "Here you go, Tee, one cup of freshly brewed coffee from Cafe Abrams." I joked as I gave the cup to her.

"Thanks, barista." She giggled. I'm so glad to see her smile again. It's really not hard to make Tina smile. To be honest, that's the reason why I love her. She's so sweet, so nice, so down-to-earth, and not to mention, she's also sexy as hell. It's really not difficult to fall in love with her. I'm sure Mike can also attest to that.

As we were having our usual chit chat, my phone suddenly buzzed. "Whoa, it's already late. Why is she still awake?" I laughed as I read the text.

"Why? Who's that?" she inquired.

"It's my partner, Ashley. She's inviting me to have coffee with her tomorrow morning so that we could talk about our upcoming project for school. You know, since you're here, you should come with me. I'll introduce you to her. She's one of my closest friends in film school. I'm sure you'll like her." I smiled.

"I don't know, Artie. Wouldn't that be awkward?" she crinkled her nose.

"No! I'm sure she won't mind. Don't worry, she loves meeting new people and she's also nice. I'm sure you two would really get along. Plus, our meeting won't take too long. She'll just show something to me, and if I'll approve it, we'll put it in our film. So, what do you say? C'mon, Tina, it will be fun!" I laughed.

"Fine, how can I say no to you?" she laughed along, "Well, if we're going to meet her tomorrow morning, then we should hit the sack now and call it a day. I don't want to leave a bad impression to your friend. I don't want her to think that I'm stressed at life." She giggled.

"Don't worry, Tee, you're already perfect the way you are." I smiled at her and took her cup. "Okay, I'll put this in the dishwasher and let's call it a day."

"Shut up, Abrams. You're making me blush." She giggled.

"But I ain't no lying, girl." I smiled.

"If you say so then, thank you. Good night, Artie." She said with a smile and went her way to the bedroom. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Tina. Sweet dreams to you also." I replied.

As I was lying on the couch, I could not help not to recollect our conversation. It was like nothing has happened. I think it's better if we would just be like this. It would be better if I'd just keep my feelings to myself, so that none of would get hurt in the long run, or maybe if there's someone who's going to get hurt between the two of us, that would be me. I don't want to see Tina get hurt. I'd rather get hurt, than to see her cry. I'd give up my life just for her. That's how much I love Tina Cohen-Chang.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. Been in and out of the hospital last week. But hey, here's the new chapter now. LOL. Anywaaaay, hope you enjoy! =)) This is in **Tina's POV** btw. :))

* * *

The sweet scent of cooked honey cured bacon and crisp waffles tickled my senses, signalling me to get out of the comfortable bed. I thought I have to clean again Artie's kitchen this time, but to my surprise, everything was neat and clean. Artie was still arranging the table when I got out. And then I noticed that there was a small cute bouquet of sunflowers that was at the counter.

"Oh, you're awake now. Good morning, Tee." He greeted me with a smile. The dark circles around his eyes were pretty much obvious. Looks like someone didn't slept last night. "I made waffles. I also went for a short run to the deli down the block, they make the best bacon here in Brooklyn and I'm sure you'll love it. I...I also bought sunflowers while I was on my way back...Suddenly reminded me of y-you when I saw them at the flower shop..." He said as he finished setting up the table.

I seriously was at loss of words after he said that. I can't believe he still remembers my favourite. I mean, okay, it's a given that he knows me well. We've been in each other's lives for a long time now. But to actually make an effort like this, preparing meals from scratch, buying me flowers and stuff, and really makes an effort to make me smile? I'm really swept off my feet. _Psh, shut up, Tina. He's just doing this just to make up to you. Don't be such a feeler. He's always like that to you, okay? He's just being his normal self. It's not like you don't know Artie. _

"Aww, Artie, you shouldn't have." I giggled and sat on the seat, "But the flowers really made my day. Thank you so much, Artie. I'm really touched. Hmm, now let's try the bacon. This better be good!" I joked and took a bite. "Oh my gosh, you're right. This is one of the best! I swear I'll bring some for my friends in Brown, and I'll hoard some for myself."

"See? Told you. Don't worry, I knew you'd love it that's why I bought you some." He laughed along with me. "You know, I'm going to miss you so much when you go back to Brown. I mean, we've spent so much together this past month, and I know it'll be a long time before we'll see each other again." He sighed as he put some maple syrup on his waffles.

"You know that we can always video call each other, right? It's not like we've never done that before." I laughed. "But yeah, kidding aside, I'm going to miss you a lot, too, Artie." I sighed. "But hey, we still have one whole day to spend together. I say let's make the most out of today? What do you think? Do you wanna watch a Broadway show later? Don't worry, it's on me."

"Someone's ballin today, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. "Sure, if you want to. I mean, I'm okay as long as I'm with you. You know I'm always up for anything you want." He grinned as he ate. "But we first need to meet with Ashley later before we head to somewhere, okay?"

Oh shoot. Right, we still need to meet her. _I_ still need to meet her. I don't know why, but I already don't like the vibe of that Ashley girl. I don't know. There's just something that doesn't feel right whenever he mentions her. But oh well, we'll see. Who am I to judge, right? Wait, what if that Ashley girl is Artie's new girlfriend? _And so? Why would it be an issue to you if she's Artie's girlfriend? _But why would he just tell me that just now? I'm his best friend, he should've told me that he's dating someone again. _I_ need to know. _But why would he do that, Tina? Please explain your reason in 500 pages, put it in APA Format, print that shit out, and then burn it immediately because your opinion on his relationship with any girl won't matter because you're just his __**best friend**__, okay? Take note of that. _Pssh, shut up, Tina. I just care about Artie, okay? I'm just concerned about him, because, as what you've said, I am his best friend. _Fine, whatever._

"Yeah, sure, I'm okay with it." I said, taking a mouthful of waffles. He just smiled to me as we both started eating. "Wait, Santana and Britt live here in New York now, right? Why don't we have dinner with them later?"

"Tee, they're still on their honeymoon. Sue gave them a month-long trip to Bahamas. Haven't they told you that?" He chuckled as he finished his plate, wiping off the remaining syrup with his fingers and gently licking them.

"You're cute when you do that." I giggled, "Oh right, now I remember. Yeah, they mentioned that to me. Shucks, I'm really getting old. I tend forget a lot of stuff now."

"Don't worry, Tee. You're still perfect for me." He smiled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" He cleared his throat, "I mean, uhm, are you done eating? I'll go wash the dishes now. Then maybe, uh, you can prepare, uh, or maybe take a shower and your beauty regimen and stuff..."

"Sure, whatever you say, Artie. Whatever you say." I laughed at him and entered the bedroom. As I was preparing my outfit, I surveyed Artie's room. I noticed that Artie has a lot of pictures on his room. Of course, there were pictures of his family and our old friends in glee club. Hello, Captain Obvious. Lol. But what really caught my attention were his pictures with his college friends. There's something inside of me that's happy for him, because his circle is growing, but at the same time, I couldn't help not to feel a bit jealous of them because they get to be with Artie most of the time. To be really honest, of all my friends in high school, Artie is the one I really miss the most. Well maybe it's because he's been my friend since forever. I just really miss hanging out with him so much and the thought of not seeing him again for a few months after tomorrow makes my heart sink a little.

As I was scanning through his pictures with his new friends, there's this one girl that caught my eye. She's really pretty; long golden locks, gorgeous eyes, angelic face, and a smoking hot body. Someone that Artie would really date. She seems to be so touchy-feely with him on their photos. Hmm, I think this is the Ashley girl that he's been raving about. _Oh would you look at that, she's kissing his cheek. How cute. I bet they are totes fucking each other. Ugh. Whatever. _

As I hopped in to the shower, I collected myself to not be so bitchy when I'll meet that Ashley girl. I really don't know why, but I just really don't like this idea of meeting her when it's supposed to be my day with him. But hey, Artie said that it's important so I guess its fine with me. And I'll try my best to be a good girl. It's bad to judge someone you haven't met yet. But I still don't like the vibe of that Ashley girl, especially when I saw their pictures.

As I got dressed and putted on my make up, I heard that Artie was talking to someone on the phone outside. I bet he's talking to that Ashley girl again. Ugh. _Sheesh, Tina, shut up._ _Be kind to her, okay? Be kind. _Fine. Whatever.

"Oh, okay, okay, sure. I'll see you soon. Thanks again, bro. Bye." Artie said as he hung up the phone. "Are you ready? I was just talking to...Sam...Whoa, hello there, Tina." He said with his mouth agape when I got out of the room.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with my dress?" I laughed. Oh, so he was just talking to Sam all along. _See, Tina? Stop being so paranoid._

"No, no." He shook his head, "I think it suites you. You look really beautiful. Wait, what do you think of my outfit, though?"

"Aww, thank you, Artieeee." I giggled. "You know, the day you ditched those grandpa sweaters was the highlight of my life." He gave me a pout as I laughed. "I love your outfit, Artie, don't worry."

We went on our way to the coffee shop after Artie got a text from that Ashley girl saying that she's already waiting for us. My insides were churning as we got near the said meeting place. "Are you sure it's okay with her for me to tag along with you on this?" I asked Artie. I really don't know what to feel. Should I be kind? Should I be bitchy? Should I act tough? Ahh, shit.

"Yeah, she won't mind. And besides, she really wants to meet you. She's always with us whenever I'm hanging out with the gang here in New York. She loves our friends, I'm sure she'll also love you." He giggled. What? Not only she's close to him, she's also close with the rest of my friends! _Calm down, Tina. Maybe she's really nice. Give her a chance to prove herself before you judge her, okay?_

As we entered the cafe, she squealed Artie's name and waved her hands. "Oh hey, Ashley! Hi!" Artie greeted her as we got to her table. She wasn't really exactly as I thought she would be. She's really not that tall, her hair's now on a pixie cut so she looks like a boy, and her skin isn't really that flawless. But she's still pretty as an angel. Ugh. _Chill. You got this, Tina._

"You must be Tina?!" She greeted me with a big hug. _Oh dear lord, too tight. Help. Can't. Breathe. Phew. Glad that was over._"I've heard so much about you! You know, Artie is talking about you ALL the time. Like he told me that he-"

"Ash, you promised, remember?" Artie tugged her hand. "C'mon, ladies, take a seat. What do you want, Tee? Don't worry, my treat." Wait, is he hiding something from me? Why did he do that to her?

"I'll just have a latte. Thanks, Artie." I smiled at him as he wheeled himself to the counter. "Wait, what does he say about me?" Her eyes widened as she clasped her hands with a grin on her face. Now I'm getting more intrigued. Hmm, okay, looks like he really is hiding something from me.

"Well," she noticed that Artie was glaring at her while he was still in line. "Sorry, Tina, but Artie's my best friend. I can't do this to him. I know he'll get mad at me. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." She chuckled and scratched the back of her neck. "So, you're studying in Brown?"

" Yeah, I'm taking up Performance Studies." I laughed faintly. "I was really planning to study here along with our other friends, but sadly, I didn't got in to any of the universities that I've applied here. But Brown is a great university, I'm glad I got in there. I just can't help not to miss my friends every now and then. So, how about you? You're classmates with Artie?"

"Yup, we've been together since day 1." She grinned. "Well, that's nice! Do you know any Sarah Perez? She's my cousin. But I know she's taking up Theatre Arts though..."

"Yeah, I know her! She's my friend. We used to be classmates during my first semester at Brown." I giggled, "Wow, small world. Well, yeah, you really seem to look like her. I could really see the resemblance between you and Sarah. But you're prettier than her. Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Artie's right, you're really such a joker." She playfully slapped my arm, "But I don't think that I'm prettier than her, though. But thank you, Tina." She laughed.

After a few moments after that, Artie came back along with our coffee. "Looks like you two are getting along quite well, huh? See, told you you'll love her, Ash. She's awesome, right?" He laughed, "Here you go, one latte for you, Tee. And one decaf cappuccino for you, Ash. Don't worry, it's skimmed and I asked the barista to put splenda in it. Just the way you like it." He laughed. I watched her as she was so touchy-feely with him while they both started to talk about their film. Well he seems to be enjoying it. Hmpf. Artie never really memorized my coffee order even though we've already been to a lot of coffee dates back in the day. So unfair.

I sipped my latte as the two continued with their agenda. And by "agenda", Artie meant the film, while it was exploring Artie's arms for her. Sheesh. I rolled my eyes as I watched the Koala fest of the century in front of me. This was upsetting me more than I thought. I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled out my phone and texted Mercedes. _"Hey Cedes, you busy?" _

After a few moments, she texted back. "_Nah. Still lying here in my bed. LOL. Jk. Why'd you ask? :))"_

"_Im here at Brooklyn right now. Im having coffee with Artie and Ashley. Lol. #thirdwheel #bored"_

"_Ooh! You know, Ashley's a nice girl. At first I really found her annoying, but she's really lovable. I'm glad you two already met."_

"_Well yea she seems to be nice. But ugh they're being too flirty. Welp. :|"_

"_dude relax. They're just like that most of the time. Wait, lemme guess. It's Ash, right? Tee, don't worry. She's just like that. Dont be jealous. Wait...r u jelly?"_

"_What? Me? Jealous? No. I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous. I've never been jealous...well this is the first time."_

"_Ayieee Tina. Omg. This is BIG news. Lol. I bet Kurt would be insane when he finds out about this."_

"_Stop. Lol. I just can't take it when someone's too touchy with him. -_-"_

"_What? You're also jealous of me whenever I'm touchy with Artie? O_O"_

"_No, I'm already used with you guys. Maybe I'm just not used with someone being like that to him. Ugh. You know what, maybe I'm just being immature. Lol. Am I right?"_

"_Tbh, Tina, yea u are. But don't worry. I got u. Haha! Miss you, T."_

"_Miss u more, sis! Wish you were here right now. So awkward. -_-"_

"_Psh. Shut up. Haha! You'll get used to them. :P Hey, gtg. I still need to run errands. #adultduties haha Talk 2 u again later, Tee. Love ya! Take Care...of Artie. Ayieee. Jk. Jk. Haha! Bye 3"_

'You'll get used to them?' Really, Mercedes? What if I don't want to? Ugh. This is so stupid. What the heck is wrong with me? I shouldn't be jealous. Why would I get jealous? Ugh. _Just calm down, Tina. Breathe._ I can't wait for them to finish so that she can get her hands off him. But to be fair to her, she's not touching his hand or embracing him or whatever. She's just playfully slaps his arm and occasionally puts her head on his shoulder for a second. But it still irritates me, okay? Don't ask me why. Ugh.

"Hey, Tee, Are you alright?" Artie moved his chair near me as Ashley went to the toilet. "You seem to be upset. What happened? Is there anything wrong? Is it because of Ashley? Did she tell you something?"

"No," I shook my head, "It's nothing. I think she's really nice. Don't worry, she didn't say anything that irritated me. I'm just...tired, I guess. Don't worry about me, Artie. I'm fine. You two can continue with your meeting. I'm good here." I smiled faintly at him and took a sip of my latte.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm getting worried about you, Tina. But don't worry, we're almost done. Well, actually, we're already done. She just told me our timeline for the film and what we still need for the location and for the actors." He said with a chuckle as he finished his coffee. "Where do you want to go next? I'll take you anywhere you want." He smiled.

"How about you? Where do you want to go next? Any recommendations?" I laughed, "I mean, you're the one who lives here, you should be the one who's touring me around. Don't worry, just give me a text whenever you're going to Providence. I'll be the one who's going to tour you when you're there. I'm friends with Ashley's cousin that also studies in Brown. You can bring Ashley with you if you want." Seriously, Tina? What were you thinking? Ugh.

"Oh, really? That's nice! Well, I don't think she'll come with me, though. She's always busy with something else whenever we're not busy with film school." He laughed. "Well, I rarely go out of my apartment though. It's always school-apartment-school-apartment. Occasionally, I go out with Rachel and the gang, or sometimes, I go out with some of my college buddies after class, but we would just go to the bar near our school to have some drinks from time to time. But, uh, if you want, we can go to Manhattan. I know a place that you'll surely love. Then let's just wing it from there, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love that." I giggled. What I love the most about Artie is that he never runs out of ideas. He's so smart, so witty, so charming, so...handsome, it's really impossible for a girl not to like him. I'm so glad that Artie has gone a long way from his shy days back in high school. He truly has grown into a man.

After a few moments, Ashley came back from the toilet and she bid us goodbye. I really do think that she's nice and there is no doubt that she is really a sweet friend. Heck, she even gave me a cookie before she left. No wonder that she became close to Artie and to all of my friends. But I guess I just couldn't help not to get jealous because she gets to be with Artie most of the time. Maybe I'm just scared that Ashley might replace me in Artie's life. I hope not. I don't think I can handle that...

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: **Yep, it's Artie's POV again this time. :))

* * *

It was almost lunchtime when me and Tina hit the streets of New York City. It's really not Tina's type to go to the touristy spots here that's why I decided to take her to one of my favourite spots in the city, the rooftop gardens at the Rockefeller Center. I already expected that she would be a bit against the idea because Tina hates falling in lines, and she thinks that we have to go through a whole lot of people, but I managed to persuade her.

But before we went there, we decided to stop by the food carts to buy lunch. I love Tina, I really do. But I also love food. I love Tina and food. But food comes first before Tina. I mean, how can you sustain your body without food? Just kidding, I'm glad she loves food as much as I do. Oh the fragrant smell of the pizza really made my stomach rumble. Tina kept the food behind my chair as she gently wheeled me to the lobby of the British Empire Building. I don't know why she was standing so stiff behind me. Maybe she thinks that they don't allow bringing in food to the building. She's so adorable.

"Hi, I'm looking for Marco Alfano? Please tell him it's his friend, Artie." I told the lady at the concierge. It was really impossible for us to go to the gardens because is not accessible to the public, but sometimes, being a film student/director has its perks. _*wink* _After the lady called him, Marco met us at the lobby. I first met Marco when we shot 'Bags in the Wind' at Rockefeller. A friend of mine introduced me to him. Then we also went out for a few drinks to celebrate after the film became an entry to the Fort Lauderdale International Short  
Film Festival along with the rest of the cast and crew. And we became good friends since then. It's really nice to be friends with him. He knows a lot of connections throughout the whole city that's why I always come to him whenever I need help.

"Hey, Artie!" he said in his thick Italian accent. "Oh, who is this lovely lady with you? Good day, my lady. Let me introduce myself, I am Marco, Artie's friend." He bowed down in front of her and kissed her hand. I swear to god if this guy wasn't my friend and if I didn't know that he's just being polite to Tina, I really would've wheeled on his feet. Just kidding. "And you are?"

"I'm Tina, Artie's best friend." She giggled. I swear I could listen to her giggle all day. Her voice really sounds like an angel. Oh, Tina. _Dammit, Artie, stop it. You're getting too obvious._ "It's so nice to meet you, Marco."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Tina." He laughed. "So, what can I do for the both of you? Are you going to shoot here again, Artie?"

"Tina's visiting me and I just wanted to show her around. Uhm, dude, can you please take us to the rooftop gardens? I just really want to show that place to Tina. She has never been there before." I laughed.

"Oh sure, you guys are in luck. My team just finished clearing up the gardens because they're going to have an event there tomorrow, I think? I'm not sure. But I know that they just finished cleaning the place yesterday. And since Artie is one of my buddies, and Ms. Tina is very pretty, I think I can give you a pass to the gardens." He smiled at us, tapping my shoulder. "Is she the one that you've been talking about? She's very pretty, bro. You're one lucky guy. If I were you, I'd totally do her." He whispered in my ear.

"Stop it. You're married now, remember? And besides, we're just best friends." I whispered back at him and he just cocked an eyebrow at me. "You know what, whatever, man. Just stop it, okay. She might hear us." I continued to whisper and then I took a glimpse at Tina who doesn't seem to have a clue on what we were talking about. Oh, good thing her eyes were wandering around. "Uhm, let's go now, Tee?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, I couldn't help not to look around. It's so nice here. Do you work here, Marco?" she asked him as we all went in the elevator.

"Why thank you, Ms. Tina. Yes, I am one of the engineers here at the Rockefeller. Me and my team are the ones responsible for the maintenance of the buildings around the complex. I take great pride on our work because it's takes a lot of effort and technique to maintain such an attraction like the Rockefeller Center, especially the 30 Rock, where's there a ton of people every single day. And also Radio City Music Hall. But hey, it's all a part of a day's work. You know, sometimes, we also do the Christmas tree." He said humbly.

Tina's eyes widened in shock and she gripped my arms tight. "Wow. Artie, I can't believe your friend is so awesome. I bet its hard being an engineer, Marco." She smiled.

"Nah, he's just like that, Tee. Get used to it." I chuckled dryly. It took me a lot to control myself to not be jealous of Marco. He's a great friend, and he's really naturally charming to everyone. That's why no wonder Tina's smiling from ear to ear..._or maybe she's just really fascinated by the place..._

As we reached our destination, Marco went to talk to the guard to let us in. I'm really excited to see Tina's reaction when she sees it. When Marco told us that it was okay for us to enter the garden, he immediately said goodbye to us because he still needs to go back to his work. The guard told us that we can stay how long we want since Marco gave us the permission.

"Oh my god, Artie! You're right! Gosh, this place is so beautiful!" Tina exclaimed as we entered the garden. The place was not that big, but it was really magnificent. There were a lot of lush vegetation all around, the fountain pools were so elaborate, and the statues and stones complemented the flowers and bushes of the place. It was really like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. "I'm so glad you took me here, Artie. Wow, this place is so pretty. And the view here is so amazing. Wow!" She said in amazement as she looked upon the vast space that surrounded us. The look on her face made my heart flutter even more. The fact that you made the most special person in your life genuinely happy is really priceless. I wouldn't exchange this moment for anything. "Wait, why is this place so familiar to me?" she said as we both went to the bench to eat our lunch.

"This is where they shot Spiderman. You know, the Tobey Maguire one." I said, taking a bite of my pizza.

"Ooh! Yeah, now I remember!" She exclaimed with her mouth full. "No wonder this place seems to be so familiar." She giggled as she continued to chew. "I'm so glad you took me here, Artie. Thank you." I really love that she is so comfortable around me. I find it adorable when she gets excited even though she's still in the process of eating.

"No worries, Tee, anything for you." I smiled at her and to my surprise, she was already looking at me. There was this kind of electrical shock that ran through my body when our gazes met, I could feel my cheeks are turning red. Shit. "I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?" I chuckled nervously. I really hope she didn't notice.

"This is why I love you so much." She giggled. _Phew, thank god she didn't notice. That was really close._ "Oh, erm, Artie, can I ask you something?" I gave her a nod because I was still taking a bite of my pizza. "Err, are you...and, uh, Ashley are...you know, dating?"

I almost choked on the pizza that was on my mouth. Me and Ashley, dating? What? How could she think that we're dating? I've never even touched Ashley's hand! Well, except that one time when I had to explain to the actors on what they would do for the scene. But aside from that, I've never touched her hand. I love Ashley, but as a sister, or maybe my future cousin-in-law? Well, she's currently dating my cousin, Roxanne. I love her just like I love my other friends. "Tina, how can I date Ashley when she's Roxanne's girlfriend?" I said after took a gulp of water. "Yeah, Roxanne's here in New York now. She's studying at Parsons, and then I introduced her to my college buddies when she lived with me for a few weeks while she was looking for her own apartment. And then, just like what they say, sparks flew between the both of them when they first met. Now she lives together with Ashley." ..._How would I date Ashley if you're the one that I love, Tina?_

"Wait, what? Really? As in Roxanne...Roxy? You're cousin? W-wow. S-so you're just...really close with her...no wonder it's okay with you when she's so touchy with you..." she whispered her last sentence so quietly, I barely heard it. Tina seems to be so surprised with the news.

_Dude, Simon says she's jealous. _What? No. That's...impossible?  
_ C'mon, look at her, and then tell me that she's not jealous._

"What did you say?" I inquired as I finished the last bite of my pizza. Her face seems to be flushed. Why is she so surprised? Was she really expecting that I already have a new girlfriend? _Told you she's jelly. _But why would she be jealous?

"Nothing. Just don't mind me. Oh, you know me, just talking to myself again..." she chuckled and took the last mouthful of her pizza. I handed her a bottle of water if ever she chokes. This may be weird, but there's always this certain comfort whenever things get silent whenever we're together before. Like, none of us has to say a word to break the ice. But this time, as I waited for Tina to finish eating, there was something inside of me that urges me to talk about something, but if I'd open up my mouth, none of it would make any sense. _Tee, please hurry up and say something..._ My eyes were glued on her as she ate. Oh how breathtaking her beauty truly is.

I suddenly remembered every time we would go out on a date before. We weren't the type that would go on a fancy dinner and then spend money for a movie. A simple dvd marathon and a box of pizza was already more than enough for us. Sometimes, we wouldn't even pay attention to the movie that we were watching. We would just talk about everything for hours. Somehow things worked out like that for us, until we got in to a huge argument, and then I got my hands on Halo, and then she signed up for Asian Camp...and then my life fell apart. I lost the love of my life because I was such a schmuck for letting my pride stand in the way and ignored her calls and texts for weeks. She found a boy that gave her the attention that I never did. Many girls came in to my life after Tina, but until now, my heart only beats for her. My heart only longs for her. Now that we're both free and we're more close to each other than ever, maybe this is my shot in winning her back, right? Maybe this is my chance to make things right? I mean, what's the use in looking back in the past when you're chance is just right there waiting in front of you. And only a few gets a second chance with the person that they love.

"Uh, yes, Artie? Is there something wrong?" she caught me staring at her. Fuck, should I tell her? Should I ask her on a date while she's here? God this is killing me. _Man the fuck up and tell her what you truly feel, Abrams! This is your chance!_

Fine, here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and...

'_**Artie, please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong...I'm sorry...Please, let's make this work... Artie...**_**' **

**...**Tina's last voicemail before she went to Asian Camp suddenly flashbacked. By the pain on her voice, I could tell that she had been crying for so long. It was just like when she was crying the other night when she arrived here in New York, after I was ignoring her_...again._ No, I can't do this. I can't hurt her all over again. I can handle the pain. It's not like I've never done this before with her even way before we dated. I guess it's much better if she won't know my feelings.

"Nothing, I mean, you still have sauce on your...lips." Her eyes were glued on mine as I gently wiped the corner of her mouth. "There, all gone." I smiled faintly.

_YOU'RE SO STUPID, ARTIE. UGH._

"Thanks," she replied soflty. "Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Tina?" She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me really tight.

"Everything. For always being there for me...especially now. I really couldn't thank you enough, Artie." Why is she saying all of these? No, this can't be...I can't let her say goodbye...

"Tina, please don't say goodbye...I-..."

"Wait, who said I'm going to say goodbye?" she let out a giggle. "I'm not going anywhere. It's just that, I'm just really not on a good point in my life right now..." She sighed and then buried her face on my shoulder and started to weep.

"Why? What's wrong? Tina, tell me. You know that I hate seeing you cry...Hey, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? You know that you can always tell me everything, Tee. I'm always here to listen." I said as I gently held her face and wiped her tears. It really breaks my heart to see her cry.

"It's my birth parents." She said, "Turns out, I was a product of an affair. I'm an illegitimate child, Artie. My birth father committed suicide when he found out that he got my birth mother pregnant. Apparently it's normal when people commit suicide in Korea. And then my birth mother had to put me up for adoption because she was also married to someone else. Her husband was working here in the US when she got pregnant with me so he never really found out about me. Artie, I've been a curse from the moment that I was conceived...and then now my parents, you know, mom and dad, are mad at me because they got a letter that if I'll get a lower average this semester, I might lose my scholarship at Brown. Then that's why I planned to propose to Mike because maybe if I had someone right now, maybe my life would be less shittier...maybe I'd gain some direction back in my life..."

Of course she'd always consider him first. She'd always choose him because Mike is her _first love._..maybe I really don't have a chance on her anymore. But hey, there's still that pact. But there's always a possibility that she might fall in love and marry someone else before we get 30. We still have ten more years, and with a very special girl like Tina, it's impossible that someone wouldn't fall in love with her. I guess I have to cherish our moments together before someone else gets in between us.

"...but then in spite of everything that I'm going through right now, you never left me. You made me happy when I needed it the most, like right now. You're there for me when I needed someone. You always pick me up whenever I'm down. You're always a constant in my life, and for that, I am truly thankful. I really don't know what I'd do without you, Artie. Thank you. I'm sorry if I bug you sometimes, like last week. Sometimes, I forget that you're also busy with your own life now. I'm sorry if I got mad at you for ignoring me...and also sorry if I got jealous of Ashley. I guess I was just being immature again." She sighed. Her words made my heart speed up. I guess I'm doing something right for her after all. But wait, why would she be jealous of Ashley when clearly, she's just my best friend? What? I just shrugged that part, because I really wanted to know about her birth parents. Tina told me before that she didn't really want to know them because she was already happy and content with her adoptive family.

"Tina, listen to me, you are not a curse okay? Not even close to one, believe me. Wait, when did you found out about your birth parents?" I asked, giving her my handkerchief.

"Thanks," she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears. "Remember my Aunt Colleen, the cousin of my dad who used to visit me often back when we were in Lima? Well, apparently, she's my birth mother. My mom told me the real story two months ago when Auntie got diagnosed with cancer and they said that she was already terminal that's why my mom told me the truth so that I could get to spend time with her before she dies. At first I was really shocked. I really didn't expect that she was my birth mom all along, and no wonder why she was always so sweet and so kind to me even when I was a kid. When I visited her at the hospital, we both cried so hard. She apologized to me because she feels guilty for not keeping me, but then I said that it was okay because she has always been like a mother to me. She's still taking chemo sessions, but the doctors said that her cancer is not that terrible now. Sometimes I go with her to her chemotherapy whenever I can. She also said to me that Uncle Josh got mad at her for keeping me a secret and of course for cheating on him, but he eventually forgave her that's why they renewed their vows when I was a kid. I remember him being mad at me for no reason at all back then, but while I was growing up, he became kind to me. You know, Artie, I don't want Auntie to die. I really want to make up to her as her daughter. I don't want to lose her, Artie. I'm scared. Sometimes, I feel so caught up with all of my problems that I don't even know myself anymore."

"Tina, you know that I'm always here for you, right? You know that you can always come to me." I said, holding her hand. "I promise you that you'll never have to face your problems alone, Tee. I'm always here for you...always. Whatever your problems may be, I will always be by your side. Okay, maybe not literally sometimes, but we can always talk over the phone or maybe video call. Look, with your scholarship, Tina, I know you. You're one of the brightest students back in high school. Of course the other one was me, that's why we tied up for valedictorian, right? I know you can keep that scholarship."

"You are such a joker, Artie." She smiled.

"But it's true, Tina." I swore, "With your aunt, you can still be a daughter to her, Tee. It's never too late. You can call her everyday and ask her on how she's doing. You can always make her feel loved even if you're not with her physically. Don't worry, Tee. I may not be religious, but I know that God will make your auntie will be better in no time."

"I'm sorry if we suddenly became so serious. I know this day was supposed to be fun. I'm such a party pooper." She sighed. "Sorry, Artie."

"Hey, it's okay, Tee. But please don't down yourself too much, okay? You don't know how much that hurts me when you say negative things about yourself. And besides, you know that I'm always happy when I'm with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Tina." Those words suddenly came out of my mouth unexpectedly. Dear god, I am being too obvious, am I?

Her eyes surveyed my now reddened face. Tina let out a smile and intertwined her fingers between mine and as I held her hand tight in reply. We sat there quietly as the sound of the busy streets of Manhattan echoed in the background. She placed her head on my shoulder as our eyes marvelled at the beauty of the scenery around us. But I couldn't be more blown away by my view beside me. Her beauty is beyond compare to anything in this world. If only I could freeze time, I would really do it right now. It was just me and her in our own little nook in this busy, chaotic city. We didn't need to say anything to each other, it was clear that she already figured out what I feel about her and it was mutual between the two of us. I could barely contain the joy that I was feeling at that moment. My heart was like about to combust into a million pieces like confetti. I don't mean to rush things, but it would be too soon if I would ask her to be my girlfriend, right? Okay. But what's more important to me right now is that it's more than crystal clear to me that she also feels the same way about me.

"Artie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

She paused for moment and took a deep breath, "What if we never broke up before?"

Oh crap. My heart instantly dropped when she asked me. Gosh, Tina am I on some talk show right now because you seem to be asking me a lot of shocking questions lately. I really didn't know what to say to her. Anything that would come out of my mouth would make or break my chance. "I don't know, Tee..." was all I could mutter. Fuck. I think I screwed up again.

"Is it too late to pick up where we left off?" she looked at me. The crack that her voice made was strong enough to made me feel that certain emotion that I had the very moment when she broke up with me five years ago: Regret. I really regret that I never got back to any of her messages because of that stupid video game and because of my stupid ego. I regret that I never took her offer of having that duet with me. I regret that I lost her to someone else because I was so stupid for being such a terrible boyfriend to her. And now the possible regret that if I won't get my act straight this time, I would probably lose her again.

"...shouldn't I be the one who's asking you that? What do you say? Is it too late?"

She let out a huge grin and held the sides of my face. "You are such a dork." She said, pulling me closer to her and crashing her lips onto mine.

For years, I have longed for her kisses and now it's finally happening once again. I never thought that we would be like this once more. My head was reeling from the sweetness of her kiss. Her lips were exactly as I remembered. It was so divine and the touch of her tongue on my mouth had literally sent me to heaven. I really feel like I am the luckiest man in the world right now. I finally got the girl of my dreams, the future mother of my children, and the love of my life once again. I swear, this time, I will never let her go. This time, it will always be her sake before mine. This time, there won't be any goodbyes. This time, we will work things out, no matter how hard it takes. I promise to fight for her till the very end. And I swear I would be a better man for her now. I already lost her once, I will never ever let myself lose her ever again.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sorry it took me a long time to update this one. hehehe But hey, it's better late than never, right? LOL. Anyway, this chapter is in **Tina's POV. **:D

* * *

"_You__'__re the best thing that ever happened to me, Tina.__" _

It's been years since he last said those words to me. And it really brought back a lot memories. I remember him saying that to me millions of times everyday, and he would also tell me how much I mean to him. It was just like déjà vu. That moment, I already knew what he was feeling. It was obvious on his face. And knowing him, he is either probably shy or scared to tell me what he really feels. I mean, really, all these years that I've known Artie, he never really gives me flowers on a random occasion. Well, he used to make an effort to give me some when we celebrated our monthly anniversaries before and also when he first asked me out on a date. That's why when he bought those sunflowers for me, I already sensed that there was something going on with him, but I just decided to shrug it off and just thought that he was just being nice.

I really don't know what got into me and I suddenly decided to ask him to be my boyfriend again. All I know is that maybe if I didn't made that move, maybe we would both be waiting for nothing. After Artie told me that Ashley was just his best friend, thats where it dawned on me that maybe my feelings for him never really left. Because when I met Ashley, I felt a slight hint of jealousy. It was always the same feeling whenever I would find out that he's starting to go out with someone new. And maybe that's why no matter how hard I try to not get jealous every time, I really couldn't help it because I wasn't really being possessive, it's because…I still have feelings for him.

When Mike and I were dating, my relationship with Artie was never an issue between the two of us because he knew that Artie and I have been close friends for a long time, even way before we joined Glee Club. That's why he would always let me have our Tuesday lunches and whatsoever. But of course, there are times that he couldn't help not to be jealous of Artie because Artie knows me more than he knows me. To be honest, sometimes, it just feels like nothing has changed between me and Artie. Its like, we're still dating, but we're just actually best friends? But now that we're together again, everything felt so right all of a sudden. It's like the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into the right place.

Remember when I said that I was feeling lost in my life right now? I really didn't needed to go anywhere else to find what I was looking for, it was already right in front of me. It was there in front of me all this time, and it never really left my side. I was just foolish enough not to recognise it. Heck, I was even foolish enough to let it go and forget like it never really happened. I really thought that Artie and I were just really meant to be just friends. But now, everything made sense. Having him next to me, our hands intertwined, I really never felt so invincible than ever before.

"Tee, can I ask you something?" He inquired, I looked at him and just gave him a nod. "Err, I know this may be awkward…now…but uh, can I, uh, just ask you back your question to me earlier? That…what if we never broke up before?" He paused and took a deep breath. "What if we never got into that fight? What if you never really got to be with Mike on Asian Camp?"

No matter how hard Artie tried to disguise how he feels, the pain on his eyes were pretty much still there. To be honest, I really never regret being in a relationship with Mike. He had been a good boyfriend to me after all. But I guess our relationship has ran its course. What I really regret the most was how things ended with Artie, and how it all started with Mike. Although Artie and I already have forgiven each other for our own faults, we never really "talked" about our relationship before. It's like we both avoided talking about our past because we really didn't like to make things awkward for the both of us, and plus, we were both happy with our relationships. And this is probably the first time that this topic has been brought up again after so many years.

It wasn't really my decision to sign in for camp that year, it was my dad's decision. I was already crying like a baby when I came home that night when Artie and I had a heated argument about that movie that he wanted to watch. Unfortunately, my dad was fixing his suitcase in the living room at that time when I opened the door. I was really a daddy's girl growing up, and he really hates seeing me cry. Especially if it's over a boy. My parents always knew that if I was out of the house, I would always just be over at Artie's place, so he knew that Artie was the reason why I was crying. At first, my parents were okay with me going out with Artie. In fact, they were happy for me when I told them that Artie and I were already dating. But when dad saw me crying when I came home that night, he really got mad and upset with Artie. He said that no one has the right to make his princess cry. I've never seen him so mad like that before. He said that I should break up with Artie. I refused, I defended Artie and told my dad that we would fix things over the next morning. I waited for Artie to reply to my texts and get back to my calls. I waited for days, until days became weeks. My dad would often go to my room to check on me if I was okay or not. He then noticed that my relationship with Artie is not doing any good to me any longer that's why he decided to sign me up for Asian Camp so that I would get to know more people and to have fun. I didn't know that Mike would also be there and he would also be a counselor, too.

Mike was the only person that I knew at camp. But unlike me, he already knew a few people there because he also had been a counselor the past year. Mike and I really never talked to each other prior to that summer. Sure, we were friends because we were in Glee Club together, but we never really had those deep conversations, we would often just have a casual conversation and that's it. Phones during camp were strictly prohibited, even to us counselors. But I would often sneak in a few texts to Artie, and he never really replied. I even left one last voicemail to him before I went to camp. Every night, I would always go to the lake by myself to ponder about life and stuff…and also Artie. And then one night, Mike decided to surprise me while I was sitting by the lake. He told me that he always noticed me sneaking out of my cabin every night and he wondered where I was. Our cabins were just next to each other so it wasn't really impossible for him not to hear the sound of my cabin door. I told him the reason why I joined camp and confided my problems to him. He just sat there and patiently listened as I let everything out and then hugged me tight after. It really felt so nice to be comforted by someone. Then we both talked about our families, about school, and also our friends at Glee Club. That's where I found out that Mike was really a nice guy after all. The next day, we both got assigned to one project at camp and that's where I got to know more about him. The more we spent time together, the more we became attracted to each other…and then we made out. I really felt guilty after that because I know what I did was unfair to Artie, but my feelings for Mike took over, and then the rest is history.

If you'd ask me if I still love Mike: yes, I still do, but only as a friend now. After I proposed to him, I realised that he clearly has moved on over me. And I was just clinging on what we had and hoping that if he'll come back to me, maybe I would be happy in my life again. But I guess I just needed life to smack me on the head to wake up.

Sometimes, I wonder if Artie really wanted to make things work between the two of us before. I know we both loved each other, he never really failed to make me feel that, up until to this day. I just really regret that maybe if he also made an effort to make our relationship work before, then maybe we would've been together until now. But I guess that life throws in a lot of tests and detours along the way to help us grow. And if a person is truly meant for you, they will always find their way back no matter how long it takes. "Artie, we were young and so naive back then. We both have our own faults before, but what's past is past. What's important to me now is that we now have the chance to make things right. The least that we can do right now is to look back on the past. I know that we're both not the same old Tina and Artie as we were before. I know that you've become a better man now, and that is why I also decided to take the risk with you." I smiled at him and tightly held his hand. "You don't know how happy I am right now, Artie. I'm glad that, that…I can call you _mine_ again. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"You what? But you seemed to be so happy with Mike." He looked at me, giggling. I'm glad that he's quite at ease now. "Look, I know that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, and I'm really way too far from being one, but I promise you, Tina, that I will make things right this time. I'm not perfect, but I will try my best to be the right one for you. I'll do my best not to fuck up this time. If it wasn't for you, Tina, I wouldn't be who I am right now. You really inspire me to be a better man, Tee. I know that our break up before was mostly my fault, and I know I really haven't apologised to you for that, and I'm really sorry, Tina." He pursed his lips.

"Artie, you really didn't need to apologise anymore, I already forgave you a long time ago. Well, I was really probably the reason why things really did fell apart that time, so don't blame yourself for it. And I'm really sorry, too, Artie." I replied to him.

"It's alright, Tee. I know I've been a bad boyfriend to you." He sighed. "Now I know why even if there were girls came in to my life after you, none of them worked out because…they weren't _you. _Not even close." He paused for a moment to collect himself. I could really tell that there were already tears forming on his eyes. "…You're really special to me, Tina. You're not just my best friend, or my sister, or my first girlfriend, or whatever you want to call it. You're _my _Tina. I know I never said this to you in the past—well, I did, but you never really heard it, but—whatever. I'll say it now anyway: I really love you, Tina. I love you. And I really sorry because I have been such a schmuck in the past for letting you go and for putting up my pride all these years."

I never really thought I'd hear those words from him. Sure, he made me feel loved, but to actually hear those exact words from him really left me speechless. I wrapped my arms around him and just cried on his shoulder as he held me tight. "Tee, please don't cry. You're also making me cry." He said.

"I just couldn't help it, you know?" I lifted my head and immediately wiped my eyes. "It just feels so nice to hear those coming from you. Shucks, I'm sorry if I'm being too dramatic again." I said with a laugh.

"Nah, I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"Artie." I pouted.

"What did I do?" He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully slapped his arm. "I'm just kidding, Tee." He chuckled.

I cupped his face and locked my gaze onto his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too, Artie." I said with a huge smile on my face and gently kissed him once again. Call me cliche, but I swear as our lips touched and our bodies became more closer to each other, I could really feel our hearts beat as one. After pulling back, his eyes was still locked with mine, as if I had something on my face. Wait, maybe my makeup is already all over?

"Uh, is there something wrong with my face, Artie?" I suddenly became conscious with my face. "Is my eye makeup already messy? Do I have lipstick smeared all over? But you don't have any lipstick smeared on your face…"

"You are so beautiful." He said in awe. _Stop it, Artie. Sheesh, you__'__re making me blush._ "I just want to remember this moment. I know it'll be months before I get to see your beautiful face again." He said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

My heart sank as I realised that he's right. With finals coming, and with him busy with film school also, it'll take a long time before we get to see each other again. "But we still have a day left before I leave." I smiled faintly.

"Less than 24 hours, my love." He booped my nose. _My love. _Wow. No one has ever called me that before, not even my grandma. "Look, you know what, my friends are going out tonight at our hang out place. I told them that I won't be going tonight because I have a very special guest, but they already figured out that it was you already since they know that, uh, well, you're special to me. And I just want to introduce you to them, especially now that, you know, we're together again." He nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Wait, your friends know about me?" I said in shock. What? Since when did Artie _liked_ me again? Am I that blind not to notice that? _Wow, Abrams, you__'__re good at this __'__keeping your feelings to me__' __game._ Or maybe I was just too stupid not to notice?

"Well, yeah, they know about you guys. Since Ashley's a blabbermouth, and she also hangs out with the rest of the gang here. I'm quite surprised that she didn't told you that I couldn't stop talking about you…_shit. _You heard nothing, Tina." He immediately covered his mouth.

"What did you say? You couldn't stop talking about me?" I playfully poked his sides. "Artie, I heard that."

"Stop! Stop!" His face was seriously turning red. Gosh, he's so cute when he's blushing. "Fine, guilty. Yeah, I always talk about you a lot with my college buddies. Happy now?"

"Well, yeah, now I remember Ashley mentioning something but she never really finished her sentence." I smiled. "So that's what she was about to say to me, eh? I caught you glaring at her." I laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to know about that because I thought that maybe the feeling wasn't mutual."

"You never really asked, Artie." I laughed and poked his sides again.

"Tina, stop! You know that that's my ticklish spot!" He laughed as I continued to tickle him.

"Make me." I stuck my tongue out at him and continued.

"Then you leave me with no choice." He cupped my face and kissed me hard. We just got back together just moments ago and we literally like made out a few times now. I guess we really both missed each other. Good thing no one else was around us or else many would've seen our PDA. But hey, I couldn't care less if people would see me making out with my boyfriend. I mean, he's my boyfriend after all. _My boyfriend._ Wow, it really feels so nice calling him that again.

"I love you." I giggled as I tried to catch my breath. He gave me a huge smile and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too, Tee." He replied. "Hey, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to meet my friends. I mean it's totally fine with me if you want to go somewhere else."

"No, no, it's fine. Of course I'd love to meet them. I mean, who wouldn't, right?" I smiled at him. "Thank goodness I brought all my good dresses with me. I don't want your friends to think that you're dating a disaster."

"They already know how perfect you are, Tina. And besides, you don't need any pretty dress, you're already beautiful yourself, woman." He laughed.

"If I really didn't know you that well, I really would think that you're probably hitting on me right now." I giggled, hoping that he won't realise how hard I'm trying to control them butterflies on my stomach.

"Well, maybe what if I really was?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "Just kidding, Tee. But it's true though, you're already beautiful the way you are." He said in a more serious tone and gave me a smile.

"Dork." I laughed. "Well if we're going to out with your friends tonight, we better get ready now. You know how long it takes me to get my hair done, honey." I can't believe the last word slipped out of habit. _Shit. I hope he won__'__t notice that I called him that. He knows that that__'__s what I call Mike. Shit. _

"Okay then. I'll tell the guys that we're going tonight so that they can reserve us seats." He smiled. Looks like he didn't really noticed. Ugh. I really need to find a nickname for Artie. When we were first dating, we never really called each other 'babe', 'baby', 'sweetie', or anything like that because we were so used in calling each other by our names. Sure, he'd call me Woman, and I'd call him Wheels from time to time, but those weren't really our terms of endearment. Dork? I only call him that whenever I tease him. Gee, we really need to work more on this 'being-a-couple' thing. First on the agenda, find a nickname that he would love. lol.

After we came back from Rockefeller, Artie flopped down on his bed as I prepared my stuff. "Uh, love, do you think this would be perfect for later?" I showed him one of my favourite lace dresses.

"I think it's perfect, love." He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "And yeah, I like that nickname. Love. It really sounds…_lovely_." He cracked himself up. Crap, he really did noticed that I called him 'honey'. But oh well, I'm glad he didn't got mad.

"Whatever, dork." I rolled my eyes at him jokingly and laughed along with him.

"Shut up, Tina. I know you LOVE it. Right, _love_?" he continued to laugh. This is probably the first time I've seen him this happy again.

"Guilty as charged, your honour." I laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'll just take a shower and get ready, okay?" He just nodded in reply as he started to play music on his phone. As I was in the middle of my shower, I heard him singing along to the song that was blasting from his phone.

_And every time I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it_

_I pinch myself 'cause_

_I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you_

_Loves me too _

His voice really sounds like perfection. The song really suits his range, and hot damn, Artie Abrams can really pull off Babyface really well. I swear I almost melted into a puddle while listening to him.

_To think of all the nights_

_I've cried myself to sleep_

_You really oughtta know_

_How much you mean to me_

_It's only right that you be in my life right here with me_

_Oh baby, baby_

That part really just hit home. It seems like he means every single word of the song. Every lyric was like an arrow piercing through me. I don't know if I'm crying with tears of joy or I'm crying because I feel guilty because of the 'cried myself to sleep' line. But I guess it's more of the first one? Yeah, if there's someone who's feeling more over the moon than I am right now, it would be Artie.

As I was getting dressed and putting my makeup on, I was enjoying the live concert that was happening outside. Artie has been singing a lot of love songs since I hopped in the shower. I must say, he's really so adorable when he's like that.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but i'm finally here tonight_

_Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light_

_Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies_

_There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes..._

_My dreams came true, when i found you_

_I found you, my miracle... _

_If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_

_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here__…_

I couldn't take the butterflies anymore and decided to sing along with him when the chorus started. Our voices harmonised perfectly, it was like the angels really has led us to this moment. Even if there was a door that separated us, I know that Artie knew what I was feeling also. I hope he knows how happy I am to be with him. As I got out of the bathroom, I thought that he was still playing with his phone. But to my surprise, he was already dressed up. And good lord, Artie Abrams has really stepped up his fashion game. I must say, he really looked so hot with that polo that was also on the same shade as my dress. "Wow, you look hot. And I like that we're both wearing the same shade of blue. Wait, let me just fix your collar. There, looking dapper, my love." I smiled.

"Tee, can I ask you something?"

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and grinned. "Sure."

"I love you?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I love you too." I answered.

"Nothing, I just like to hear it a lot. It really feels nice when you say it. It feels so surreal. It's like there's something in my head that's saying: 'Pinch me, I must be dreaming.'" and then I really did pinched him on his arm. "Ow! What was that for, Tina?" he pouted.

"You asked me to pinch you, remember?" I joked. "I'm just kidding. Sorry, love."

"I was just kidding also. It's okay, love." he chuckled, "Do you want to have dinner first or maybe grab some snacks?"

"Sure. Where do you want to eat though? I'm up to whatever you want."

"I know a place you'd love. It's just a few blocks away, and they serve good cheeseburgers there." He smiled.

"Ooh, sure! I'd love that." I laughed.

Artie wheeled himself close to me as we went on our way to the burger joint that he's been talking about since we got out of his apartment. If there's one thing that this boy could eat all his life, it would be that. I really wonder where he puts all the food that he's eating because he really loves to eat, but he really never gets fat. Oh well, I hope our children would get that from him. _Whoa, whoa, thinking about long-term already, Cohen-Chang? _

Artie was right, the place really served great cheeseburgers. This boy sure knows his food. I mean, ever since I got here, all the food that I had were so good. Especially that parmigiana that he made for me. Nope, I'm not being biased. Okay, maybe I am, but whatever. I appreciated that one because he made it from scratch and that's really not an easy thing to do. I think Artie's trying to get me fat.

The sun already has set after we both got full from those burgers. Artie got a text that his friends were already having drinks and then we went to the bar just across the street to meet them. To my surprise, his cousin Roxanne was there along with Ashley. _See, Tina? You were just being paranoid. _There was also a few guys who seems to be also with them, and two of them seems to be twins, while the other one seems to be Latino. "Hey, guys!" Artie greeted them. "This is Tina, my girlfriend. Love, you know Ashley and Roxy, right? Here's John, then that one's Lloyd, and the other one is Enrique. John and Lloyd are twins, but John is the one who has dimples while Lloyd is the one who has a mole. That's why it's really not that hard to figure out who's who." Ahh no wonder why the Latino guy's name is Enrique. I get it now.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Ash and Roxy!" I smiled. It feels so nice that he introduced me as his girlfriend. Roxy grinned and pulled me in for a hug.

"Tina! Oh my god, you and Artie are already together again? I'm really happy for the both of you! And what have you been up to lately? Gosh, I really missed you so much, Tina! It's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed. Yep, now I really don't wonder why Ashley and Roxy fell in love with each other. They're exactly the same.

"Whoa, so you finally had the balls now to tell her, Abrams! I'm so happy! Congrats, brother!" Ashley said to Artie. "You know what, Tina, this guy is really madly in love with you. Sometimes, me and the guys would bring Artie to his apartment drunk, and he would just scream out your name. 'Tinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'" she mocked him.

"Yeah, I remember that one." Enrique laughed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tina. Now I finally know why my friend here really fell in love with you. Artie's one lucky guy."

"Yeah, and remember when we all went out for a shoot in Central Park and then Artie was like, 'I remember Tina pushing me around this exact place when we all went here the first time…'" Lloyd joked.

"You guys are bullying Artie again." John laughed. "But yeah, we're just happy for our brother here. He really waited for so long, err, Rina? Gina? Carolina?" he said with a slur as he chugged his beer.

"Dude, it's Tina." Ashley corrected him. "Sorry about him, Tina, he's just not that good with names when he's drunk." She laughed.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm okay with it." I laughed as Roxy handed me a beer. "Wow, thanks, Rox."

"Since when did my nerdy cousin had the balls to admit the truth, Tee?" Rox asked as she wrapped her arms around Ashley.

"I was the one who asked him earlier." I laughed as I took a gulp from the bottle. I could see that Artie was already getting shy from all the teasing that his friends were making. "But that really doesn't matter to me, you know. Artie and I have been best friends for a long time now, so we really didn't needed any words to say what we really feel with each other. It just like…happened. Then the next thing we knew, we're…inseparable. Right, love?" I laughed. He took my hand and gently squeezed it as a sign of gratitude for having his back. I just intertwined our fingers and squeezed it back in reply.

After a few rounds of drinks, Artie decided to leave the guys early because he knew that I still needed to fix my luggage. We both passed out on his bed when we got back to his apartment because we were already tired and a little tipsy. The next morning was really heartbreaking for me. While me and Artie were on our way to the train station, he could't help not to be silent. I knew he was also feeling sad as much as I am. We were so happy yesterday, and now we both have to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, love." He sighed. "Call me immediately when you get back to your dorm, okay?"

"I will, love." I said as I kissed him goodbye for the last time. It's so hard to see the pain in his eyes as I went to board on my train.

"Wait, Tina." He called and wheeled towards me, "Please promise me we'll make things work this time, love. I don't want to lose you ever again. I don't think I can handle losing you again this time…" I swear it took me a lot not to cry when I saw a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I promise, love. I love you so much, Artie." I kissed him again once more.

"_All passengers to Providence, please board the train._" A voice said on the PA system.

"Have a safe trip, my love. I can't wait to see you soon. I love you so much." He said to me before I went inside the train.

I can't believe that so many things happened on this trip. I just really went here to visit Artie and to just unwind for a few days. And to my surprise, I didn't know that my life would change within just one weekend. I really hope what happened to us this weekend wasn't just a fantasy. I hope that I'm not dreaming. I really have never been this happy with my life. Like even though I'm having problems with my family, knowing that I have Artie by my side, I feel like I can surpass anything that life may throw at me.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


End file.
